Herode's law
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Herode's law spares no one, its ironical, cruel and particulary funny.While on a job Dean and Jo are victims of this merciless twist of life. Jo/Dean Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural =(

"So what's the job again Sammy?" Dean woke up, Sam was driving, well he hadn't been actually sleeping more resting his eyes he had been having trouble sleeping all week, he even had missed his usual 4 hours of sleep, he was exhausted and the worst part he didn't know why, in the middle of the apocalypse he always had been able, had always need it, in fact, if not he would had a horrible headache and act like a zombie all day, "Mr Wolfe was found on his room dismembered, his nurse, the one who found him, says he saw a man in a black suit on the old man's room but then he disappeared". "Do you think Bobby'll be okay with this?" "I know he's going through a rough time right now but we need to be supportive" "Yeah but it isn't like he's on a good state to go hunting", since Bobby had stabbed himself in order not to hurt Dean he couldn't move his legs anymore, Bobby was a stubborn guy and would admit out loud he sometimes needed help, he still wanted to hunt like in the old days, but if hunting was dangerous for the Winchester brothers, it was now even more dangerous for Bobby.

The guys arrived to Bobby's and noticed a red truck on the drive way, they knocked and to the boys surprise a familiar blond girl in tight jeans and leather jacket opened the door, "Jo?" Sam asked "Hi Sam, Dean" she said as she leaned to give the brothers a kiss on the cheek "What are you doing here?" she moved from the doorway to let them in "Well we were around and saw this case about an old man that was killed two days ago" "Oh what a coincidence we came for that job too" they walked to the living room where Bobby and Ellen were talking "Look what I found" Jo said taking a seat next to her mom, "Sam and Dean, nice to see you guys, what brings you here" "The same thing as you Ellen…apparently we are working the same job".

That night they were seated at the table having a few drinks, Ellen was talking about the old days Bill, Bobby and John frequented the roadhouse, Dean felt something on his crotch, it happened so suddenly, he almost chocked on his beer, "Fine… I'm fine" he said after getting himself back together, he looked down at his pants and saw a delicate foot rubbing him, then he looked up and front and saw Jo with a mischievous smile on her face, Dean looked away trying to ignore it but Jo kept rubbing gently and slowly, up and down, "Right Dean?" Sam asked and all looks turned to him "Sorry?" "The shapeshifter in Pasadena?" "Right , hmm, sorry I wasn't really paying attention" Sam resumed his story while Jo changed to making small, slow totally turn on circles on his cock, he could feel it growing hard, "Why don't I get us a re-fill?" Jo said standing up "I'll give you a hand, they walked into the kitchen, Dean waited until they were out of sight "What the hell are you doing?" "Just having some fun didn't you like it?" "No…yeah but that's not the point…I thought you…you didn't…you know…with me" "Yeah but that was before, now I want a piece of this" she pinched Dean's butt and he backed away "What? What made you change your mind?" "Well – she took a step forward and wrapped her hands around his neck – one, I think you're cute and hot…and two I haven't had sex since my mom joined me hunting" she lain forward, their lips were almost touching, Dean prepared for the kiss but Jo pulled away "So let me know what you think" she said and returned to the dinning room.

The next morning after breakfast they went to Wolfe's house, a huge old place with a large well treated garden dominated by a weird statue, Dean noticed that all the windows on the first floor had iron bars, but anyways the place was alone, Mr. Wolfe had been a grumpy old man, with no family or friends. They jumped the main gate and got to the house, the door was unlocked. The main hall with a big set of stairs that led to the 2nd floor there were three doors on each side expensive looking rugs connected them to the stairs, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, antique furniture decorated the place, "Let's split up I'll check the 3rd floor, Ellen take the 2nd, Jo the 1st and Dean the basement".

The basement was very big and fill with tons of crap, clothes, fainting photographs, dusted boxes, furniture that hadn't been used in a life time, tools, old vinyl records mostly jazz so Dean didn't pay much attention to them, he walked around with his EMF almost immediately it started buzzing, "Looks like we have a ghost" he said to himself, he checked some of the pictures and old documents searching for some clue about who's ghost was it, he heard a crack coming from the stairs, he turned and saw Jo coming down "What are you doing?" "I finished my floor and thought you might need a hand" "Thanks I'm good, the EMF is reacting so it's probably a ghost, now I'm looking for something that may tell us who's it is" "Oh I see" "Yeah but there's nothing in these boxes that seems relevant, we should head back and help Sammy and your mom" he turned to leave but Jo blocked his way "Have you thought about what I told you yesterday?" "Yeah…" "And? ...what's your answer?" "Fine I'm on, but when?" "How about right now?" she said and pushed him to an old couch and rubbed his chest "Here? Are you nuts? Sam and Ellen are upstairs and we're on a job!" "Ah I think we can take a break" she continued rubbing his chest and began kissing his neck Dean couldn't resist he himself hadn't gotten laid in a long time, he grabbed her and pushed her back so he was on top, Jo's breath was agitated and the moans that escaped her throat was turning him on, but before he could get on tasting her sweet breast an incredible force sent him flying to the other side of the room, he recovered fast from the fall, he was pretty used to by now, and saw him, tall, black hair, white skin, suit matching his hair, had an angry expression, it flickered and threw a punch but Dean dodge it, it turned and disappeared, Jo grabbed two iron wrenches and threw one to Dean, the record collection flew in the air and launched itself at Jo, she threw herself to the floor, the vinyl records hit the wall behind her breaking into pieces, the ghost reappeared, Dean hit it with the wrench and the ghost was gone. Sam and Ellen arrived just in time to see Dean swinging at the air.

After explaining the ghost fight in the basement, they returned to Bobby's, Sam and Bobby where reading looking for a guy that looked like Dean's description, Ellen was out getting lunch and Dean and Jo were just hanging around, Dean stood up and went for the Impala "I'll get our guns and stuff ready" he walked out, a few minutes later Jo walked out too, not Bobby neither Sam noticed.

Dean was at the trunk of the beautiful black Impala placing the guns and items on a bag, Jo approached him and kissed him "So where were we?" she continued kissing him, Dean responded by kissing her back and caressing her back, without stopping her kisses she unzipped Dean's jeans and kneeled she was about to start when a red truck turned in the corner "Your mom is coming!" he whispered, taken by surprise Jo backed away and hit her head with the back of the car, she stood as quickly as she could and grabbed one of the bags filled with guns, Dean grabbed another and they closed the trunk just as Ellen pulled over, "Hey! I've got lunch come in". While eating Sam told them good news, "I found an old legend about a powerful witch that was murdered by the town people, there was a sketch of the witch – he gave Dean the print – looks familiar?" "That's the guy, legend says where they bury him?" "Yeah he was split, legs, arms, head and torso, legs and arms are buried under the four town monuments, torso is in an unmarked tomb in the cemetery" "And the head?" "Nobody knows".

That night Ellen and Bobby where talking in the kitchen, Sam was on his room looking for where the head might be, Dean however saw Jo entering the shower and decided that he finally would get some, he entered the girls room and into the bathroom without making a sound, a dark green curtain covered the bathtub and shower, Dean could see Jo's slim silhouette through it, he undressed and opened the curtain, Jo covered herself at first but when she saw Dean's hot naked body she relaxed she let him in the shower and wasted no time, they kissed and touched, Dean trailed her breast and back with his hands and Jo bite his earlobe while squeezing his butt. "Jo?!" Ellen's voice echoed in the house, freaked out Dean pulled away from her, but the bathtub floor was slippery and he fell, he hit his head on the tub edge and pulled the curtain off, losing her balance Jo fell on top of him, "Oh my god are you ok?", she whispered, Dean didn't had time to respond as Ellen's steps were heard in the adjacent room, she put the curtain in a corner of the bathroom and signed Dean to stay low, Ellen entered "Sorry dear it's me just looking for my… why is the curtain on the floor?" "Oh it was loose so I took it down" she answered thinking fast "Oh ok…honey don't leave your clothes on the floor like that – Ellen picked them up - and be careful that tub is very slippery". As Ellen closed the door Dean straightened up, his head was bleeding a little but nothing serious, he stepped off the tub Jo helped him sit on the toilet and check his head, she also place the lock on the door, she didn't want any more surprises, "Maybe we should try this latter… would you pass me my clothes?", Jo looked around and then it hit her "My mom took them" "What?" before they could come up with a plan there was a knock on the door "Honey it's me, unlock the door, I forgot my medicine in there" "Just a minute mom" Jo yelled "What the hell are do we do now?" Dean asked whispering "I don't know" Jo looked around and saw it "The window!" "The window? I'm naked" "Wait there and I'll get your clothes" "Fine" Dean agreed pissed, "Jo!" Ellen called again "Just a sec mom" Dean climbed out and hid in the bushes, Jo let her mom in, "Mom where are the clothes that where on the bathroom floor?" "I put them in the laundry bag" after her mother left, Jo changed into new clothes, rushed to the bag, got Dean's clothes and went back to the bathroom she try to open the window but it wouldn't budge, Dean try as well from his side but it was completely stuck, with hand signs Jo told him to go around and met her in front, she ran again, she was crossing the living room when she ran into Bobby and her mother. Dean saw through the living room window that Jo was stuck with Bobby and Ellen and gave up his hope on Jo helping him, he saw them moving into the kitchen and went for it, he entered, no one saw him until he got to his room where Sam was still researching, he looked at his brother, Dean was dirty, bleeding and naked, "Don't ask" the older Winchester said tired "Didn't intent to" Sam answered.

The next morning Dean woke up, he saw that Sam was already up and combing his hair, "You're not getting breakfast?" Sam asked "Nah I'll pass", Sam left and Dean pulled the sheets over his head after a while the door opened again, "Dammed it Sam I'll eat something later" "Not hungry?" a female voice asked him, Dean pulled the sheets down and saw Jo standing on the edge of the bed stripping, throwing her panties away she sensually crawled to him, she kissed him and reached for his cock she was about to start pulling up and down when the door moved, she jumped off the bed and rolled under it before Sam entered, with her feet she pulled her clothes under the bed as well. Sam walked inside "Dean get ready we're going to salt and burn the pieces" "Sure just let me change" Dean threw some clothes on and followed his brother Ellen was waiting outside their room, "Have you seen my daughter?" "Nope" Sam answered "Maybe she's outside" Dean suggested, "You go ahead I forgot my bag" Sam and Ellen went outside and Dean returned to his room finding Jo dressing, "Why are you smiling?" Jo asked him, "Well yesterday I was the one naked and hiding and now it's you, it just feels good" "Shut up" they joined Sam and Ellen and got to work each would go for one of the four monuments then they'll figure it out the torso and head.

Dean watched the piece burn, he had found a leg, salted and set it on fire, his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear, "Yeah?" "It's Jo I finished my mom and your brother too, Sam has a theory of where the head might be, he and mom are on it so we'll go for the torso so meet you at the graveyard" "Fine" Dean got into his car and drove.

Jo was already waiting for him, as they looked for an unmarked tomb Jo spoke her mind "You know it's been really annoying" "What?" "All the interruptions, I'm still horny" "Yeah me too, but maybe we'll get a break when we finish the job" "Hope so" they split to cover more ground "Found it!" Jo called him, they dug the grave and found the very putrefied torso, after salting and burning it they went back to their cars, Dean grabbed Jo's arm before she could reach her car, without a warning he kissed her, passionately wrapping his arms around her waist, they broke up gasping, "Or we could take a break now" Jo opened the door of the back seat of the Impala and pushed Dean in, with another intense kiss Jo climbed on top of Dean, not stopping she removed his shirt, she kissed his neck and chest repeatedly, Jo took of her shirt as well with Dean's help ripping one of the buttons in the process, gasping and covered in sweat they exchanged a series of moans and groans, Dean could feel his erection and Jo was getting wet, her nipples were hardening and could be seen through her bra, Dean's phone rang "Don't answer" "I could be Sam or your mom", Dean straightened up and reached for his phone Jo didn't stop her caresses or her kisses until Dean grabbed her "Sam's on trouble.

Putting back on their shirts they drove as fast as their car engines would go and reached the mansion, Ellen was outside trying to break the door, "What happened?" Dean screamed running "We were digging it up when it dragged Sam into the house" "Well burn the dammed thing" "It dragged the head inside too" Dean kicked the door a three times with all his strength getting nothing, Jo looked around "Dean! Help me get on that balcony!" Dean lifted her on his shoulders and Jo jumped to the rail of the balcony it took a great effort to lift herself with her arms alone but once she had her leg over the rail it was a piece of cake, she broke the window and entered the house, going into the 1st floor she saw Sam stuck against the wall his feet not touching the ground "Where's the head?" "Over there" Sam shouted back Jo saw the head placed over a small table, she ran and threw salt at it, but before she could light it up something hit her, she felt and the ghost appeared over her, he was choking her his hands tight around her neck, she struggled but couldn't shove him away, she reached for her lighter but couldn't grab it, her fingers almost touched it when the ghost strengthened his grip, she reached for the bag of salt under her she swung her arm around sprinkling salt everywhere the ghost flickered, she reached for the lighter and set the head on fire, the ghost disappeared in a burst of fire; Sam felt to the floor and Dean finally knocked the door open.

Back at Bobby's Sam and Ellen were putting their stuff in their cars, Dean entered Jo's room, "Thanks again for saving Sammy" "Hmm you're welcome but… there's a better way you can thank me you know?" Dean didn't need more he jumped over her, kissed her and took his shirt off, "I'll like your shirt" he said between kisses "Really?" "Yeah I can see your nipples though it" Dean felt Jo's incredibly soft skin against his, he slowly trailed her neck and breast, her back and arms and her butt and thighs, Jo rolled him over and saw his face change form pleasure to pain, "What wrong?" she said climbing off of him, Dean couldn't talk at first "Yo…u… you… you knee me" he finally said, "Oh my God I'm so sorry", Dean was still holding his crotch curled up into a ball, Jo hugged Dean repeating how sorry she was, after a few minutes it still hurt Dean when he moved, "Jo we're leaving" Ellen's voice let them know, "I'm sorry Dean but I got to go, sorry again for hitting you, we'll do it some other time", Jo kissed Dean goodbye and left. A few minutes later Dean joined Sam outside his balls still hurt like hell but he could take it "What took you so long?" Sam asked him taking a deep breath and giving his young brother a tired look he answered "Long story".


End file.
